See If I Care
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: Drabble/Missing Scene from 3x21. Klaus waits for Elena to die and contemplates making amends with Rebekah.


**I really hope the writers don't drop the ball next season. Klaus finally realized his family wanted to be there for him and then everything went all to hell...Not to mention my great fear that Klaus will go all psycho crazy on Rebekah once he finds out about Elena...BUT all that aside, I like to think something like this happened. Maybe it was a tip off for Rebekah and then once she couldn't reach Klaus, she called Elijah? Just a thought. Anyway even though this is short, hope you enjoy it!**

**Set during 3x21**

* * *

Klaus retreated to the study with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Within an hour, Elena would be dry as a bone and her body would be decomposing on his floor. Within an hour, he would be leaving this whole dreadful thing behind him. He could leave Mystic Falls with the doppelganger's blood in his back pocket and his family reunited by his side...eventually.

He poured himself a glass of brandy and leaned against the fireplace.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Tyler walked into the room, holding a large box.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus' brow furrowed, not recognizing it.

"Uh, I don't know. Some bedroom upstairs," he closed the distance between them and held the box out so Klaus could look inside.

Rebekah's things.

She had left in such a huff that she had left almost everything behind. He rummaged around. Jewelry, makeup, a pair of shoes she had insisted on getting in Chicago for some ridiculous amount of money...one of his drawings. He pulled the paper out and stared at it.

"What's that?" Tyler shrugged.

"Leave the box here and get on with the moving," he instructed him, his eyes never leaving the page "And stay out of that room."

Tyler turned and left without a second thought.

Klaus ran his thumb over the worn sketch. It was a drawing he had done of Henrick, many years ago while the young boy's face was still somewhat fresh in his memory. Somehow Rebekah had found it and when she asked if she could have it, he had given it to her without hesitation.

Their brother.

Their family.

He folded up the paper and put it back into the box gently. He would hold onto Rebekah's things for safe keeping, not pack them up with the other belongings he planned to take. If any of it reached her with a scratch or mark, he would never hear the end of it. His sister could be quite abrasive.

He reached into his pocket for his cellphone and stared at it hesitantly.

Rebekah's words before she left cut through him, even now hours later. If he didn't know her better, he would believe she meant every bit of it.

The thought of his sister attempting to live on her own seemed impossible. She had never been totally self sufficient. She had been pampered, spoiled even, by him over the centuries. She never wanted for anything. She could defend herself, yes. But she still needed his protection if she wanted to survive.

Then, almost defeated, he dialed the first number in his contacts and waited through five long rings.

Just like usual, he reached her voicemail.

It made him a little uneasy. The last few times she didn't answer her phone, he would later find her somewhere wih a dagger through her heart. Needing him. Like always.

"Rebekah," he began, hesitation in his voice "...I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight. I know you're still upset with me but I will find you sooner or later, so why not just tell me where you are?...Call me back immediately...You were right."

The last three words were the hardest to say. With a squared jaw, he pulled the phone away from his ear and shoved it back into his pocket.

If she didn't call him back within the hour, he would assume the worst. It might take days to find her if someone had gotten to her. Perhaps he should call Kol on his way out of town. He would be the sibling she would reach out to first. Elijah always had a stern approach to Rebekah's schemes but Kol on the other hand would indulge her every whim as long as it meant he could cause chaos and mayhem.

But first, he must finish with Elena...


End file.
